Flesh
by Crazybird101
Summary: Inspired by the song: Flesh, sung by Simon Curtis, I have decided to create a series of one-shots on either my favorite Transformers or Pairings as Cannibalistic, psychopathic, killers. WARNING: THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATHS.


Me: inspired by the song Flesh by Simon Curtis, I decided to write some one-shots about my favorite Transformers being cannibalistic, psychopathic, bloodthirsty psycho freaks!:D

Knockout: ... Okay... Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers.

Me: And I'm serious, Flesh is f*****g awesome.

UNIVERSE: PRIME, PRE-EARTH

PAIRINGS: NONE

WARNING: OOCNESS, CANNIBALISM, LANGUAGE, TORTURE, GORE, AU

DESCRIPTION: STARSCREAM LEARNS OF HIS TRINEMATES' PLANS TO BETRAY HIM, AND HE DECIDES TO BEAT THEM TO IT.

XoX

Starscream was muttering curses to himself as he walked down the dark halls of the Nemesis. His trinemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp, have been slacking off lately. Megatron has been very annoyed by Skywarp and Thundercracker's constant failures in battle and has demanded Starscream to handle the problem.

Starscream himself didn't know what has gotten into them. They haven't been communicating lately. It's as though they were ignoring him. Was it the things Thundercracker had said to him many Months after joining the Decepticons? He and Skywarp wanted no part in the war, but Starscream just _had _to join. Starscream personally didn't want to join them either, but the way Megatron survived the Dark Energon had intrigued and fascinated him.

The silver seeker had reached Thundercracker and Skywarp's quarters and was about to knock when he heard them talking from the other side. Curious, Starscream placed his audio on the door and listened carefully.

_"Are you sure about this TC?" _

_"I'm sure 'Warp."_

_"But he's our trine leader. We can't just betray him like this!" _

_"Do you want to take part in a war that's likely to kill us both one of these days!"_

_"..."_

_"Trust me on this Skywarp. Once we get rid of Starscream we can finally escape the Decepticons and the war."_

_"... If you say so TC..."_

Starscream stumbled back. His own trinemates...

Now he understood why they've been acting so strange lately. After everything they've been through, even before the Decepticons and the war! Starscream clenched his servo into a fist as lubricant tears streamed down his cheek plates.

Betrayal...

Thundercracker and Skywarp were the closes thing he had to a family after the bombing in Vos. But with this betrayal, he couldn't allow this to happen. If they wanted to end the trinebond they've shared for so long than so be it. A menacing smirk suddenly appeared and his crimson optics hardened. He just thought of the perfect revenge.

XoX

Thundercracker had been walking to the brig, pondering on ways he and Skywarp could eliminate Starscream before leaving. He had considered on bringing him with, but knowing the seeker he would probably refuse and maybe tell Megatron. As he entered the interrogation room, he was surprised to see Starscream standing there with his slim arms crossed over his chassis.

"Welcome Thundercracker." Starscream said in a sparkwarming tone.

Thundercracker could sense that the seeker was up to something, but he had closed the bond so he couldn't be sure. The blue seeker walked over to center of the room. But when he did he suddenly felt himself being yanked off the floor and hung in the air. The caught Thundercracker by surprise.

Starscream chuckled. "What's the matter Thundercracker? Surprised?" he asked, slowly circling the suspended blue seeker.

Thundercracker struggled to get loose. "What are you doing Starscream?!" he demanded.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me Thundercracker. I overheard you and Skywarp a while earlier. And I heard _everything_."

Thundercracker's red optics widened and a nervous chuckle escaped from his vocalisers, "Y-you heard? We were just joking Starscream! We're a trine! Trines never betray one another!"

Starscream shot Thundercracker a menacing glare. "Funny you say that Thundercracker. We _were _a trine."

What Starscream did next took Thundercracker completely by surprise. The silver seeker had reached up and tore Thundercracker's glossa straight out of his mouth, and devoured it in front of his optics. Thundercracker released a choked scream, coughing as large amounts of energon spewed from his glossaless mouth.

"Mmmm. Delicious. I never knew you were that good Thundercracker. I'm impressed." Starscream said, licking this tips of his sharp digits for the remaining energon. Thundercracker couldn't say anything. But he could feel the massive amounts of energon spewing endless from the large wound, even accidentally swallowing a bit.

Starscream tapped his chin in thought as he examined Thundercracker, "I wonder what your insides taste like? Perhaps I should start with the wires connecting to your fuel tank, hm?"

Thundercracker choked out more energon in reply. His crimson optics then widened when he felt something suddenly slice his midsection open, oil and other fluids spilling out and splattering all over the floor and Starscream's heels. Starscream hissed in disgust before shoving his hand into the large opening. Thundercracker let out a garbled cry.

Starscream grinned when he found the thick wires that connected to Thundercracker's fuel tanks and immediately ripped them out. His servo and wrist were stained with fresh energon. Thundercracker weakly watched his former trin leader devour the wires, licking his fingers afterwards. The silver seeker sighed, satisfied. Thundercracker felt his life slowly fade away, struggling to stay online. Starscream cupped the blue seeker's chin and forced him to look down.

"You should've thought twice about rebelling against me." he whispered.

Thundercracker would've said something in reply, but he never got the chance when he felt all of the fluids inside him finally drain out. His spark, weakened. The last thing Thundercracker could see was the psychotic look in Starscream's optics as he chuckled.

Starscream looked on with satisfaction as Thundercracker finally deactivate due to his injuries. Starscream felt a slight pang of remorse at what he did to his trinmate. But Starscream wouldn't allow this kind of betrayal to happen. He immediately shoved the regret aside and managed to put up a small smile. He would leave the body where it was, dangling lifelessly from the ceiling with his head hung down and energon dripping out of the large wound on his midsection, to show as reminder on what would happen to you if you dare try to betray Starscream.

"TC?" Skywarp's concerned voice called from the other side of the door.

Starscream smiled sinisterly.

Perfect.

He would go to Skywarp. Take him to another room. And do the same thing he did to Thundercracker. Now, he would show his true colors.

End.

XoX

Me: Now don't expect any updates on this for a while possibly. I'm working on a major fic right now and I'll need to concentrate on it. But I'm going to continue this as well. I have far more...disturbing ideas ;)


End file.
